


Worry

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Dragon Hunters [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Dragons, Not Beta Read, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Actions show more love than words.
Relationships: Abe Takaya & Shinooka Chiyo
Series: Dragon Hunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> just some taka and chiyo friendship for the soul.

She pushed the heavy sheet to the side stepping into the familiar stall. Among the other ones lined down the busy alley this one was blocked off, the inside cramped and dark. The sheets hanging around blocking out the sun, so dark you could almost miss the man hunched in the corner. 

"He's not here?" 

The man looked up from where he was, he glared at her and shook his head before turning back to his task. 

"Damn, when will he be back? It…cracked."

The man looked up at this, quickly. Unlike his last glare this one was filled with annoyance. "Again!? He just fixed it last week." 

She sighed, "I missed its neck…it's better it bites my swords than me." 

The man didn't comment on the last bit, but still shook his head in disappointment. 

"Come on! It's good money, not like I'm making him do it for free." She sat down on the extra stool keeping her distance from the man in the corner. 

"So you're gonna pay me for the necklace?"

"Wait! You got it, you really got it! Taka you're the best, where is it?" 

The man sighed, but dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a necklace, the charm glowed a bright green. He tossed it across the stall to her. 

She caught it carefully. The chain was carefully made, Taka's craftsmanship showing in every piece fused together. The charm was her work, the iris of a dragon. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

The man hummed in response, smiling softly. He was still glaring when he went back to work the stall falling quiet again. 

The necklace hung comfortably around her neck, the charm hanging against the dip of her neck. The back was easy to clip…he had listened to her complaints about other necklaces and he had fixed them. 

As much as he was a grump, he was also very sweet. 

"I don't have a job until Friday. Can I leave my sword here and come back for it… Thursday?"

"You're not staying?"

"I have a meeting soon." 

She unclipped her sheath not waiting for a response. She stood up dropping her sword next to the man.

"Thanks for the necklace, I'll pay you with dinner sometime." 

"You better!" 

She laughed pushing the heavy sheet aside, the sun filled the cramped stall showing off the stacked weapons. 

"Let Ren know he can come too!"

"Yeah yeah. Good luck with work, Chi…be careful. I don't have money to pay for your funeral." 


End file.
